Rebirth of the Legion
by Tiberius Kane Moriarty
Summary: The Exile's choices have given birth to unintended consequences. Now the galaxy is on the verge of a Galactic War, as the Dark Side slowly dims the Light. Combines Kotor 1&2. DSM Exile, DSf Exile, DSF Revan. Follows DSF Exile's path. No pairings for now
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything in this story.

Act 0: Prologue pt.1: In the End...

The captain of the ship stared out into the battle, a worried expression on his face. He turned around and walked toward a figure meditating in mid-air.

"My Lord, the fleet is falling apart. Those traitors gave them more information than we thought possible. The Jedi have cut off our supply line and the Republic is slowly surrounding us. Intel reports that they have set up the Mass Shadow Generator and are preparing to activate it"

The figure didn't move a muscle. He wore a tattered and torn black cloak with silver etched on the edges. "Has the weapon been prepared?

"Yes, my lord." The captain said

"Good" A violet and black energy appeared from the figures body. "Activate the Rift Generator in the center of their formation"

From the surface of Malachor 5, a building shaped like the bulb of a plant opened. A small mass of black and Violet swirling winds came from the top with lightning emanating from him.

"Rift Generator, ready" "Fire"

A black hole appeared in the Republic Fleet. The fleet the numbered in the tens of thousands was reduced to a measly few hundred. The ships were sucked into darkness by violet winds that appeared in their ranks. When the black hole disappeared, the Republic ships were in shambles.

"My lord it worked, reports say that the MSG device was sucked into the vortex along with almost the entire Republic Ships. They are retreating. The Republic Incursion is finished" The captain said. A look of relief was seen through the ship.

"Captain, order the fleet to surround the planet. Restock and prepare for the next attack. Our former associates are arriving soon, along with the rest of the Jedi and Republic"

"As you wish, my lord"

The figure went into a deep meditation, as the activity around him hastened.

Mindscape

The figure stood on a ship in the corner. The ship was empty for the most part. Only the sounds of the ships engines were heard. He walked toward the storage area of the ship. He stood in the center of the room. From the shadows of his hood, a lone tear fell from his eye.

"Do you ever wish for what could have been" He turned around and saw two figures in front of him. Two women stood before him, one with white hair, and wearing white robes. The other woman had red hair, and wore green robes.

"Brianna, Mira" He sounded emotionless. "I'm surprise that the bond between us is still in tact. It must be the last ones I have with you people. As for your question, of course. I sometimes wish that things could be different. That you would have come to your senses. That you didn't stab me in the back and that you didn't join with those hypocrites."

Mira with anger in her eyes fired back. "Don't make us out to be the bad guys. You're the one that changed. You forced us to do things that went against our own beliefs. You forced us to watch you turn evil. You broke our hearts. You were supposed to destroy the Triumvirate. Not take over it." Tears flowed down her face

" I didn't force you to do anything. I might have given a little nudge, but all your actions were your own. You two just don't want to admit that you enjoyed, what you became."

"Shut up!" Brianna yelled "You turned us into monsters. We were just puppets for you to use. You never cared for us at all. We tried to save you. Kreia, she corrupted you. She turned you into a monster. Everywhere we went she did it. Telos, Onderon, Dxun, Dantooine, NarShadaa. Korriban was where it truly started. Malachor was just the final blow. Then you started this war"

"What in Bogan's name are you talking about? Kreia didn't corrupt me. In fact, that bitch was just trying to use me to destroy the force. When she realized she couldn't manipulate me like everybody else, she tried to eliminate me. She put my darkness into the light making everybody recognize me for what I was. She first sent Atris, like that would've ever worked. Then Nihillus, but he couldn't touch one so similar to himself. Visas tried to strike me down saying I was worse than Nihillus. Then Kreia sent the walking corpse after me. She knew that I was hungry to regain my lost power. Nihillus and Sion only served as catalyst for her plan. The she hoped to kill me and destroy the force using my own strength. I overwhelmed her, took her power and became complete again. Before she died, she told me of the possible futures in store for our crew, but I don't think even could have foreseen this future."

"You knew this would happen. You could have avoided all of this. What happened to you. Were is the man we loved." Mira said

"I am that man. You two just don't want to admit it. And for the record, I didn't start this war. Your little Republic started to attack outer rim worlds, for some bullshit reasons. I rallied them and retaliated. All I wanted to do was unite the Sith, but was dragged into war. The Republic cause only became just when Revan mad her surprise return. The she attacks me saying I'm the threat. I helped the Republic recover. I defeated the Sith Triumvirate. All I wanted was some Peace and Obscurity. Now were going to lose this battle and I don't have a way to stop it. If it weren't for you, traitors this would be going so much smoother. Especially you two, I should have let Hanharr and Atris kill you. Biggest mistake ever."

"You're the traitor, the deceiver, the monster. Can't you hear yourse-" Brianna was interrupted

"Shut your mouth! Why don't you recognize the truth before your eyes. You two both felt it when you traveled with me. The power you two held you loved, you craved it and you wanted more. You two don't want to admit it, but I know."

"You're wrong" They both said

" Oh yeah, remember when I sent you two, along with Hk-47, to the Tomb of Freedon Nadd. You two absorbed dark side energies in that temple, I know because Hk told me. I could feel your excitement from our bond. You two would have absorbed the energies of that entire Tomb if you could. But, you didn't tell me because you felt guilt."

He looked at Mira's downcast face. "Mira, my love, when we first met you said you never killed anyone. You didn't like killing. Yet, when we travel, you didn't hesitate to strike down anyone who threatened you. You reveled in their death, and you love how strong you felt. When you were about to kill Hanharr, you saw that you were similar to him. You ran away from your power. You tried to save his life but he bled out. You know why you couldn't save him, because you didn't want to. Deep down you knew, that you weren't similar to him but better. It went against your new beliefs, and you couldn't handle it so you ran from your power."

He turned to Brianna, " Brianna, my love, remember when we first met. You asked what the force felt like. I told you and a curiosity was sparked. You wanted to know what it felt like to hold power. Even before you snuck aboard the ship, you felt like Atris and your sisters were holding you back. When Atris told you to spy on me, deep down you knew that this was your opportunity to break away from her restrictions. You gained a love for battle unlike any I saw before you. You came to love me, and I taught you the meaning of war. You fought and killed your sister's so quickly, they didn't even have a chance to cry in pain when you struck them down. You felt a weight lift of your back, then you fought Atris. You almost killed her and showed her what a complete joke she truly was. You looked her in the eyes on that final blow and you saw yourself becoming like Atris. You were disgusted and let down your guard. I felt the turmoil within you as you struggled within yourself over your true self. You blocked yourself off from what you truly enjoyed and ran from your power. "Deep down you hated yourself for not killing Atris, you started to hate me a little and on that day you became like Atris. I should have helped you through your problems. If I had known it would have led to this, I would have held you in my arms and comforted you. For that I'm sorry" They both looked at him with surprise

"I'm sorry to both of you. Things shouldn't have turned out this way. I let my Angels fly away from me. I was lost without you. I never realized how much I loved you two , until you actually left. Know that in my final moments I'll be thinking of you." He disappeared from his mindscape. "Wait!!" they both yelled with tears running down their face, but he was already gone

Back in Reality

"My lord the fleet is prepared for the coming battle"

"Hmm, bring the Noctivagus at the front of the line. We shall be the first defense. Start preparing evacuation on the surface. If the Noctivagus falls, expect no mercy from the Republic."

"My lord, we're will the citizens go"

"Plug in the coordinates for Lehon, even the Republic won't go into the Unknown Regions. They will restock there and head toward Ziost. All the ships surrounding the planet will be their escort."

The captain's eyes widen "So the Noctivagus is also the Last defense."

"Yes, we must expect the worst. Fact is the next Republic fleet to attack, will be led by Revan and those traitors. We can also expect a fleet larger than ours. This war is over. Our only goal now is to protect the citizens of Malachor and to make sure that the Sith aren't defeated. Let me send a message to the Armada and our citizens."

"Yes my lord"

The figure lowered his self toward the ground and walked to the helm of the ship

" Lord Dynastes, we're ready"

"People of Malachor 5, this battle is not over. Our enemies are preparing to overrun us with a massive fleet. They will be cruel and they will kill all of you. I will not lie to you; there is no way to win this battle without sacrificing the lives of our entire planet. This is why I am ordering a planet wide evacuation. You shall be escort by the Armada to the planet Lehon. From their you will go to the planet Ziost in the unknown Regions. Our Sith Brethren will protect you from the Republic. For those of you that want revenge then fight for them in the future, and I guarantee you will have your vengeance. I and I alone will fight this battle. I assure you that the Noctivagus will not fail in her duty. Those traitors that went against us and sold us out to the Republic will not survive. Before this battle is over, I swear to kill not only them, but Revan herself. I will show them the full power of the Sith Imperium and the True power of Darth Dynastes. None shall survive this battle. My final orders are to avenge the Imperium. Destroy the Jedi and crush the Republic." The transmission ended with cheers coming from the planet."

"Captain, hurry up with the evacuation, I need that planet empty in order to achieve my goal."

"Yes, My lord"

Hours later

"Exiting out of Hyperspace, in 3,2,1 now" The large republic fleet emerged from hyperspace intent on destroying the Sith and Malachor 5. They saw only one ship in front of the planet.

Aboard the Noctivagus, Darth Dynastes prepared his plan.

"Fire the hydra cannons." Hundreds of green lights fired from the ship. The Republic put shields up to defend. In mid flight the lights split and hundreds became thousands. Republic ships, not on the front line were destroyed, as they were unprepared for the attack.

"Don't let up, fire the Black Star Cannon." Before the Republic could react to this onslaught, a black light illuminated by violet light shot from the Noctivagus. Thousands of Republic ships were destroyed.

The captain of the Noctivagus thought that the battle was almost over. However, more Republic ships shot out of Hyperspace. They let loose a barrage weapons on the lone ship.

"Raise the shields, and prepare the EMP cannon. My lord we need a plan."

"Sir we're getting a transmission," a lieutenant said from her chair1

"Patch it through" A woman in a black cloak with brown hair appeared on the screen. The figure broke Darth Dynastes focus for a split second.

"Tiberius, or is Darth Dynastes now, surrender and your lives will be spared"

Darth, Dynastes was meditating in the center of the bridge. He opened his eyes and two silver eyes appeared through the shadow of his hooded cloak.

"Lady Revan, how long has it been since we spoke?"

"Since the mandalorian Wars after Malachor V"

"Hm, fitting we speak considering that we're back at Malachor"

"Let's cut to the chase. One ship can't beat our fleets, surrender and you will be sent into exile again."

"Is that before or after the Jedi decide to strip me of the force? No matter, I'm not going to survive this battle"

"Quitting already, at least you know what to expect"

"Oh I'm not quitting, I'm just making sure you die. For one said to be the greatest force user in history, it's hard to believe that you are so blind to what is about to happen. Captain, fire the EMP. Make sure they can't escape their fates"

"Raise the shields!"

The republic fleet drifted in space as the EMP shut down their ships. Every force user on the battlefield then realized something. Behind the Noctivagus, Malachor 5, started to spin faster than it should. A violet/green aura appeared around the Noctivagus and Malachor 5

Darth Dynastes sent a message through the force. "This is your fate Jedi. I am bonded with this planet. If I die it dies and vice-versa. I will destroy this planet and all who oppose me. Feel the true power of the Grand Imperator Darth Tiberius Dynastes."

Malachor 5 started to have Green jagged lines seen on its surface. The planet glowed an intense green as lightning started to appear from within the planet. It capsized on itself in a Green light. The Republic fleets saw the planet start to shrink into a large green Sphere. Every Jedi could feel the massive build up of energy from the planet. Then it exploded and all traces of the republic fleet and the Noctivagus were destroyed. Through the force, the death of Revan and Tiberius at the same time sent shockwaves throughout the force. Every one felt it, whether force sensitive or not. This would be the battle that for centuries be known as the bloodiest battle in galactic history. The battle that would be simply know as the The End.

However, not all souls were laid to rest that day...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything in this story

Act 0: Prologue pt.2: ...There is only a beginning

As the destruction neared the Noctivagus, Tiberius looked on with pride, sadness, and joy. Pride over creating such a dangerous force technique, Sadness over killing his former lovers, and joy over going out with a bang. At least that's what he thought would happen.

"This is not your end" Time seemed to slow to a halt around Tiberius. He could actually see the expressions of his crew as they turned from shock to fear to acceptance. A blue light blinded Tiberius.

When the light dimmed, the light took the form of a woman. Tiberius stared at the figure in wonder and caution.

"Who exactly would you might be."

"My name is Ashla, I come to you in order to aid me." Her voice was angelic and it felt like she was inspiring Tiberius with just her speech.

"Ashla...as in the force" His guard lowered as he realized who he was speaking. "Why would you need my help? I'm not a Jedi."

"Yes, but you are the only one that can help me in this dire time. In a parallel universe, almost exactly similar to this one, darkness reigns."

"Why does this world concern me."

"If you help me, I shall grant you your wish to change your fate. You will be reborn in that new world with a new life. With no memories, you will be able to fight against the threat of Exar Kun"

"Wasn't he defeated at Yavin 4"

"No, instead the battle never happened. Ulic Quel-Doma was never defeated and the Jedi Order had either been destroyed or seduced by darkness. I offer to grant you a new life. You shall be born in that era in order to make sure that the events that were supposed to take place actually happen"

"How did that happen...and why would I do this? I hate you. All you have done for me is cause me pain. I've lost my family, my loves and, my way of life. When I seek peace, your precious Jedi provoke me into conflict."

"My brother has decided to reincarnate himself. In doing so, he accidentally altered a point in time that created this parallel dimension. If you help defeat Exar Kun as it should have been, then I shall make sure that the events that plagued the worst points of your life never happen. While there will be a new Jedi Exile, you will have changed your entire future"

"SO you seek to play of my emotions so you can have your precious Jedi survive. Why me? Couldn't find one of your loyal Jedi Knights to do your dirty work."

"I have...certain reason for choosing you for this. I'm only offering this once. Do you accept or not?" Tiberius stared at her with hate. In his mind he was weighing his options. If he declined, he'd die and nothing would change. If he did, he'd live a new life, be able to change his future, albeit without memories, and he'd probably become a damned Jedi again.

"Fine I accept your offer, however, I want the memory of this meeting to return to me once I've done your task"

"Very Well" In a blinding blue light Both Figures disappeared as time began again and the Noctivagus was destroyed

4015 BBY: Great Droid Revolution (70 years in the past)

Planet: Nox Obscuras

Event: Birth and Rebirth of Tiberius Dynastes

4007 BBY

Planet: Obscuras – Dantooine

Event: Under unknown circumstance, Tiberius leaves his planet and arrives on Dantooine. He doesn't tell the location to his home and tells the Jedi he's from the planet Kessel.

4005 BBY

Planet: Dantooine

Event: Tiberius becomes an apprentice to Jedi Master Thon at the age of 10

3999 BBY of the Great Sith War: Krath Holy Crusade

Planet: Dantooine - Ossus

Event: Tiberius and Thon leave Dantooine for Ossus

3997 BBY of the Great Sith War: Krath Holy Crusades

Planet: Ossus – Dantooine

Event: Tiberius leaves the tutoring of Jedi Master Thon and becomes a Jedi Knight on Dantooine.

3996 BBY of the Great Sith War: Krath Holy Crusade

Planet: Ossus

Event: Tiberius leads three fleets of the Republic armies in the battle of Ossus. Leaves before the battle is finished

3996 BBY of the Great Sith War:Krath Holy Crusade

Planet: Onderon

Event: Tiberius retreats from the Battle of Osssus and makes a hasty aid to the people of Onderon. Tiberius helps defeat the Mandalorians on Onderon, hunts the Mandalorians to Dxun, and kills Mandalore the Indomitable

3996 BBY The end of the Great Sith War: Defeat of the Krath Holy Crusade

Planets: Seven Worlds of the Empress Teta System

Events: Tiberius fights in the Third battle of Empress Teta and scattered the remaining Sith remnants

3995 BBY: Aftermath of the great Sith War: The Great Hunt

Planet: Coruscant

Event: Tiberius is made Jedi Master and is given a spot on the Jedi High Council. He regains his memory of the conversation he had with Ashla. He forsees a vision of his future self and the life she lives.

3993 BBY: The Great Hunt

Planet: Iego

Event: Jedi master Tiberius Dynastes leaves the order to seek further enlightenment about the force and of the mysteries of Iego

3965 BBY: Mandalorian Wars: The False Wars

Planet: Coruscant

Event: Returns to the Jedi Order as young as he was when he left. He along with the council believe there is a greater threat beyond the Mandalorians. Comes back with a dislike of the Republic and believes that the Jedi should abandon the Republic. Also takes a padawan named Azaria.

3963 BBY: Mandalorian Wars: Mandalorian Invasion

Planet: Dantooine

Event: Relocates to Dantooine in order to help train apprentices. He, along with the Council don't allow the Jedi Order to once again go to war. His thoughts on the Republic, puts him at odds with Revan and her growing group known as the Revanchist.

3963 BBY: Mandalorian Wars: Mandalorian Invasion

Planet: none

Events: Revan, Malak, and the Revanchist join the Mandalorian Wars after finding a loophole, the Jedi Order couldn't deny. Azaria joins the Wars, surprisingly, with the understanding and blessings of her Master. Tiberius gives her the rank of Jedi knight.

3961 BBY: Mandalorian Wars

Planet: None

Event: Azaria becomes a general in the Republic army second only to Malak. She begins to lose herself into the War. Tiberius can feel her turmoil through the force, because of their bond.

3961 BBY: Mandalorian Wars

Planet: None

Event: Tiberius joins war in order to protect the planets not under Republic rule, also to make sure the Jedi who did not get involved in the war, wouldn't be forced to. In truth, he joined to oversee the way his former Padawan was handling the War, knowing how they could change someone.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story.

Act 0: Prologue pt. 3: At war's end

Above the Mandalorian planet of Malachor a massive space battle wage overhead. The Republic and the Mandalorian were fighting the last battle of the Mandalorian war. Both sides were suffering heavy loses but the fighting spirits of the two sides would not cease. The Jedi Knight, Revan had been leading an assault against Mandalore. At Malachor 5, the Jedi general, Azaria, fought the Neo crusader. In her flagship, Rebirth, she commanded her personal fleet of Soldiers to destroy the Mandalorian fleet. Azaria was on the verge on defeating the Mandalorian Neo Crusader.

"Lieutenant, report on the status of the fleet"

"General, we are suffering heavy losses on the front line but it is hold."

"Good, move our rear forces closer to lend support."

"Yes sir"

"Captain Dodanna, do you know the update on the Mandalorian flagship."

"It is still behind enemy lines General however, a Squadron of ships were able to break through and attack the flagship but their are under heavy fire. They are being led by Admiral Grenet."

"How did that old man get behind enemy lines? No matter, move the Rebirth to the front lines. It's time we get involved in this battle" With that, the Rebirth proceeded to move closer to the main Mandalorian fleet.

"My Lady, we're receiving a transmission from the Honorbound."

An aged human male appeared on the screen. He was wearing an Admiral's uniform had grayish white hair and a grayish white moustache. He looked a little smug.

"Admiral Grenet, shouldn't you be focusing on the battle at hand."

"General, it appears you will not be needed for this battle. My forces have broken through enemy lines and we have already sent a boarding party to end this battle. But don't worry, I'll be sure to send you a thank you card once I receive my rewards for ending the Mandalorian threat."

A voice from behind Grenet spoke.

"Admiral, another Venator class ship has entered the battle field from Malachor 5. It has special markings. The markings suggest it is the flagship ship for the Neo Crusader."

"What! Then this ship was a decoy. Get the boarding party off that fake. Cripple the ship, and prepare to focus all fire on the Flagship."

"Yes sir"

Azaria had a small smirk on his face. "You know, a more reliable admiral would have seen this coming and prepared accordingly. Maybe your age is catching up to you."

Greten had eyes of hate directed towards Azaria. The transmission was cut.

"Can't take a joke. Captain, order all force to charge through the Mandalorian main force on our command. Have the Rebirth follow directly behind"

"But Ma'am, they'll get slaughtered. I advise you to rethink" Azaria cut her off

"Trust me admiral. The Mandalorians will be incapable of retaliating. Move the Rebirth to the front lines and prepare to lead the charge when you see the sign. You'll know it when you see it."

Azaria then closed her eyes and began to picture the space battle outside. She searched for the presence of the Mandalorian through the force. She isolated the Mandalorians that were on the bridges of the ships in front of her. Through the force and simultaneously killed off Mandalorians through long-range Force storms that destroyed the bridges on each ship. To those that are force-sensitive in the area, they were able to sense the destruction Azaria caused. Those that were completely loyal to the General all had one similar thought. "_So much destruction at once. Is this the power of a Jedi?"_

In Dodonna's eyes, it was the sign that she was waiting for "All forces attack the main Mandalorian Fleet. Split their forces in to and cripple their Ship. Victory is at hand."

"Dodanna move the Rebirth to protect Admiral Genet. The Mandalorian flagship will probably destroy him."

"You heard her bring the ship to support the Admiral"

A beeping was heard through the ship.

"General emergency message from the Admiral"

"Patch it through"

Admiral Greten appeared on screen. He was bleeding from the head and he appeared to have a broken arm.

"It appears that I will not make out of this battle alive. (Cough) In my place, Dodanna shall take command as Admiral of the Republic Fleet. You are the only one I can trust to lead the Fleet to Victory" The transmission started to lose its connection. "It appears...underestimated the...these Barbarians.... Don't under...timate Casus" The transmission terminated.

"Hm, that was... interesting" Azaria said with a frown on her face "Well Admiral it appears that your in charge of the fleet"

"But I'm not ready for this. Let's not talk about this now we have a battle to win" Dodanna had a sad expression on her face.

"Very well. Lieutenant, send a message to the rest of the fleet. Tell to spread out and destroy the Mandalorian. Keep them away from the Mandalorian flagship. "

"Right ser" The orders were sent out

"Bring our ship to meet the Mandalorian Flagship. We'll win this battle and end this war"

The Rebirth moved into attack position. Its guns were aimed at the ship.

"Fire the emp guns" Red laser fired from the side of the Azaria. The Mandalorian ship had started to lock on and fire at the Heir. The EMP laser had hit the shields, the main guns, and the engines of the Flagship, taking it out of the fight before it could begin.

"Send a message to the ship. Their short-range comm. should be still active. Tell them to call off their troops or feel the wrath of my Force Cannon" Azaria had a smirk on her face with how easy the fight was one. The message was sent to the ship.

After a few seconds, " We are receiving a response from the Mandalorian flagship."

"Put it on screen" static appeared on the view screen. Once it was cleared a yellow Mandalorian Neo crusader appeared. Azaria's eyes widen slightly and Dodonna gasped.

"My name is Cassus Fett, Chief Advisor to Mandalore himself. We will not give in to your demands. You shall be defeated even with my death." Cassus sounded extremely confident

"What's that suppose to mean"

Cassus had a smirk on his face. However, it was hidden by his helmet. "Mandalore has just contacted me. He has captured Revan and has sent half of his personal fleet to destroy you. Even if I die, you die."

One thought was going through the mind Azaria and Dodonna. "_Bullshit"_ "There is know way you defeated Revan's fleet so easily. I bet your being deceived."

"You Jedi are to arrogant. You could have never defeated us in this battle. And it looks like your EMP has worn off." The transmission was ended.

"Send full power to shields and prepare the Force Cannon"

"Yes sir"

Dodonna started to speak, but was silenced by a look from Azaria. Azaria got into a meditation position. Everyone on the battle could feel a shift in the air. The Jedi present in the battle felt their General preparing her technique. Using the bond they had with Azaria, they channeled some of their energy towards Azaria. You could actually see blue wisp coming from all over the battlefield and going towards the Rebirth. Azaria started to float in mid air. Those on the bridge stared at Azaria in amazement on what they were watching. Azaria took the borrowed energy and her own and transferred it towards a weapon near the hull in her ship. Outside the heir, a cannon appeared at the hull of the ship.

The Mandalorian flagship had started to fire a barrage of weapons at heir but the shields were holding strong. A blue light had started to appear at the cannon. The blue wisps from the Jedi were all being sucked into the cannon. Azaria opened her eyes. A blue aura started to appear around her body. "Force Cannon...Fire!!

A blue stream of light shot towards the Mandalorian flagship. White sparks of lightning appeared out of the light. The light ripped apart the Mandalorian flagship. It went through the ship and hit the surface of Malachor 5. When the light diminished, there was no trace of Cassus Fett's flagship.

"General, the Mandalorians are falling apart. We've won the battle"

"Lieutenant, order all forces to regroup around Malachor's moon" Dodonna order out. "Dodonna, order some of the troops to abandon a republic ship." Tiberius said his voiced strained from his attack.

"Are you going to use that weapon?"

"If Cassus Fett was telling the truth, which he probably was, then where going to have to fight a Mandalorian fleet that outnumbers us. Order the tech crew to set up the Mass Shadow Generator on a ship. Have it land on Malachor. The planet has been evacuated so don't worry about interference. Have them set up a remote detonation."

"Very well, General" "Good, have the fleet prepare defense around the moon and on the planet. Your in charge off the fleet, I need to prepare what's to come in private. If the Mandalorian fleet approaches or there is a message from Revan, contact me immediately." Azaria left the bridge and went to her room to rest.

1 hour later

A beeping sound was heard inside Azaria room. Azaria awakened from his slumber. She rolled to the side of her bed and activated her comm. device.

"What's going on Dodonna?"

"General, I wanted to inform you that the Mandalorian fleet is 2 hours away. The MSG device is set up and a remote is ready for you. In addition, we received an encrypted video message from Lord Revan. She says that she is going to defeat Mandalore. She wants you to use the Mass Shadow Generator on the incoming Mandalorian Fleet. She then wants you to hunt down the remaining Mandalorian troops and, in her words, "crush their will and destroy their spirit". Dodonna finished.

"That's a little dark coming from Revan. Well darker than usual at least. Dodonna, get the leader of the tech crew to the bridge. I shall meet him there. We need to discuss our next course of action" Azaria cut the transmission. She got dressed and headed for the bridge.

When Azaria arrived on the bridge, she saw Dodonna and a Zabrak standing in the center of the Bridge. Dodonna spotted her and introduced her.

"General, this is Bao-Dur. He is the head of our Tech teams and made the Mass Shadow Generator"

"Good Evening General, this is the remote you requested to activate the device."

"Thank you Bao-Dur. Now down to business, Revan has ordered us to use the Mass Shadow Generator. However, I believe that it is too costly and I want my troops to survive this battle."

"What do you propose we do General" Dodonna asked

"We are going to strike from the shadows"

"I'm sorry what"

"How many ships do we have left?"

"Around 4100 left General"

"Bao-Dur, with all the tech crew how fast can you make a cloaking device that can dampen sound and reduce heat emission"

"How long does it have to be active, sir"

"7 minutes at the most and it has to cover the rest off the fleet"

"It would take about an hour but it might be a little faulty."

"Get started on that now. Take whatever you need, we're going to need that device."

"Yes sir" Bao-Dur left the bridge of the Heir

"Dodonna, we need to abandon 300 ships, take their crew and put them on other ships. Take all the dead we have in our crew and put them on those ships then destroy the ships. Have the bodies and the ships drift near the some of the destroyed Mandalorian vessel. So it looks like we were destroyed in the battle."

"I think I understand the plan, General"

"Good, move ships in need of repair and the Heir behind the moon. Have the fleet prepare for another attack. Set out minefields around the possible locations where the enemy might appear. The part of the fleet not behind the moon will be led by the Ravager under the command of Jedi Master Arren Kae."

"Yes sir" With that Dodonna started to bark out orders to the rest of the fleet.

Azaria's thoughts on the situation were dire "_We can't afford another straight forward fight. We lost over 6 times the amount of ships we have left. If Revan is successful in her fight with Mandalore then she'll probably destroy the rest of the Mandalorian Fleet. I hope that we wont' lose to many casualties but if the power of the MSG isn't exaggerated then few will probably make it out of this battlefield. I hope that the Mandalorians will stop fighting once Mandalore is dead." _

2 hours later

The battlefield above Malachor 5 was silent. Broken ships and bodies were scattered about the battlefield. A Mandalorian fleet had just appeared out of hyperspace. The Mandalorians were confused expecting to see a battered Republic fleet.

What there scanners couldn't see was the stealth fleet of republic ships that flanked them. About 300 ships were station behind the moon led by the Rebirth.

"All ships behind the moons. Fire every torpedo you got. Once the missiles hit all flanking forces destroy the Mandalorians". Azaria was heard over republic speakers.

The only warning the Mandalorians got were half a thousand torpedoes appearing above them on their radars. They didn't have time to raise their shields. Hundreds of ships were destroyed in the attack. Before the Mandalorians could regroup, thousands of Republic ships appeared flanking them on all sides. They destroyed thousands of ships instantly. On the Rebirth, Azaria was thinking of another plan.

"Lieutenant, tell the moon fleet to target the mine fields around the explosions with their torpedoes. Then have them join the battle, with the Heir leading behind"

"Sir I think we might win this battle." Dodonna said smile. Azaria still had her game face on. "Not yet, the Mandalorians still outnumber us. Also, this fleet, while large, isn't the amount of ships we detected. There are about 8000 missing. Probably reinforcements, just in case we started to kick some ass"

Outside in the battle, the minefield exploded and crippled most of the Mandalorian fleet. The fleet that number in the tens of thousands had fewer than 700 ships left. There were few casualties on the republic side.

Another group of ships were approaching.

"All ships regroup and take the Iron Wall formation. If the MSG device is hit, it might go off prematurely."

Mandalorian ships came out of hyperspace firing, the republic fleet was holding strong, but their lines were starting to fall apart.

"General, the Mandalorians are starting to break through our lines" Dodonna said with worry

"Order all ships to activate the point laser defense system and prepare the Mass Shadow Generator." "What but-" "Just do it.

Azaria started to think on her decision of what she was about to do. Through the force, she could hear all of her soldiers crying before they died from the Mandalorian onslaught. Time seemed to freeze for her. Emotions started to build in her that were building throughout the war.

Anger at the Mandalorians, for all the murders they caused during the wars. Hatred for the Republic that believed that the Jedi were their pets to boss around anytime they wanted. Hate for the Jedi that gave into the whims of the Republic like lap dogs. She could feel an energy building up inside her. "_Do it, they deserve it. Master was right about the republic. We are their only salvation. Destroy the Mandalorians and we can save everyone" _A distorted version of Azaria's voice was heard inside of her head. She didn't try to resist as those thoughts enveloped her minds.

When she opened her eyes, her usual violet eyes had turned yellow. A dark smirk appeared over her face. "Is the device ready for launch" Azaria said in a low tone. It sent a chill down the spine of everyone who heard. Dodonna spoke "It's ready, but are you sure-" "Don't question my orders, they deserve no mercy. They all have to die, no matter the cost!" Azaria held the trigger of the MSG in her hand. "Mass Shadow Generator...Activate" The effects were instant.

An invisible force pulled in everything around. Ships were instantly crushed. The moon of Malachor and Malachor 5 itself started to grind into each other. Azaria herself had to use all her power in order to keep his ship together and in place. The Mandalorian and Republic fleets were devastated. Graveyards of ships orbited the planet. The planet itself was changed from the destruction. It became cracked and twisted wasteland; an abomination to what it use to be. Green lightning emanating and surrounding the planet.

Azaria felt so much death around her. Screams filled her ears. She felt he was being assaulted the voice of everyone that died. He tried to block out the voices but he couldn't. It felt like torture. The pain was building to the point were blood came out her ears and eyes. In her mind, she tried to throw up force barriers to block the voices out. It didn't work. She screamed in rage and agony until he she fell to the floor. "_Please forgive me... I didn't want this." _She thought as the tears fell down her face. She lost consciousnesssoon after.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story.

Act 0: Prologue pt. 4: The one who'd become...

In the center of a circular room were twelve chairs of the Jedi High Council. More than half of the seats were empty. Masters Vrook Lamar, Atris, Zez-Kai Eli, Kavar, Lonna Vash, and Tiberius Dynastes were waiting for the entrance of the returning Jedi General.

A woman walked into the room. She stood at 5'4 with neck length black hair with the hair in front of her left eye. She was wearing a dark lavender Jedi robe, tattered at the end, with a black version of the Twi'lek traditional costume underneath. She had an angered look on her face

"Do you know why we have called you here? Vrook spoke

"You didn't call me. I'm not your little pet. Say what you have to or leave me be."

"As Revan summoned you, so have you come full circle to return to the Jedi" Kavar spoke

Eli spoke, "Why did you defy us? The Jedi are guardians of the peace and have been for centuries. This call to war undermines all that we have worked for"

"Is Revan your master now? Or is it the horror you wrought at Malachor that has caused you to see the truth at last?" The bitter tone of Atris anger Tiberius

"Who the hell do you think you are? What right do you have to question my actions? A Jedi's duty is to protect the galaxy from all known threats, no matter the cost. I joined that war to save lives. The Mandalorians were destroying every form of life that opposed them. In order to save lives, I broke laws, I betrayed loyalties, I killed many to fulfill my duty, and I do it all again, in order to preserve what the Jedi swore to protect. You can judge all you like, that fact remains, that if not for my actions, you'd all be dead if not worse. The so-call Jedi, sat in wait believing that a larger threat was behind the wars. Don't get wrong, I can understand your reason for not wanting to join the war. I don't understand is how you can meditate while the Mandalorians destroyed entire planets and enslaved those that you swore to protect. You have no right to judge my actions or anyone's from the war. If you wish to punish me, then so be it. Just get it over with" Azaria stopped her rant in order to calm herself. She looked to her left and saw how silent her former master was. His silver eyes met with her violet ones and she saw anger, sadness, and disapproval in them. It sadden her a little to know they were targeted at her.

"You refuse to hear us. You have shut us out, and so yourself to the Galaxy" Eli said.

"You are exiled, and you are a Jedi no longer" Vash spoke

"There is one last thing. Your lightsaber. Surrender it to us."

"_Bastards" _She ignited her double-bladed lightsaber and it glowed its cyan color. She walked toward the Podium in the center of the room, and impaled the blade into the podium and walked out of the room, trying to calm herself over the recent events. Before she left, she stopped and turned to look at her former Master.

"What's the matter Master, can't say goodbye to your former student." She had spite in her voice. Tiberius broke his stare of her. For a split second, Azaria thought she saw sadness.

When he looked at her again he spoke, with a coldness that chilled her to the core "You made your choices and these are the consequences. I told you this the day you told me of your plans. Be gone, it pains me to look at what you've become." Tiberius said

"And what would that be" Tiberius did not answer. She looked at him with disgust as she turned away and walked out the room.

When she walked out of the chambers, the council members stared at her each with different thoughts.

"Much Defiance in that one" Kavar said

"You were correct Kavar. When she was here, I felt it. It was as if she was not there, more like an echo" Eli said

"The war has touched the youngest of the Order. Many of them have lost themselves in battle against the Mandalorians"

"We have not lost a Jedi this day. You felt it... she has lost herself. She is no Jedi – She walked Revan's path, but she was not strong enough"

"We did not lose a Jed this day, we abandoned one in her time of need. Of all the Jedi that we have lost, Revan, Malak, and some many others. She returned. She walks her own path. She has the moment I met her. I fear Revan was just the catalyst for Azaria's choices. I am the one to blame for not realizing it. Revan, is another matter altogether. One that we should discuss, for his actions and the results from the war that I fear were intentional" Tiberius spoke after being silent for the trial.

"I fear it is our teachings that may have led Revan to chose the path he did." Eli said

"We were not the ones who taught him" Atris said

"We take responsibility, Atris not cast blame" Vash spoke

"The choice of one was the choice of us all. Revan's teacher intended no harm, and Revan had many teachers since."

"Yet they all stem from the same source. Her teachings violated the Jedi Code and lead all who listen to the dark side, as they did the exile." Atris said speaking of an unknown woman"

"You are wrong. The dark side is not what I sensed in the exile. Surely, the rest of you felt it as well. That emptiness we felt... she has changed" Vash said

"Of course she has. War changes Jedi. Her is worst of all. She bonded with so many Jedi and soldiers at that battle. To lose all of them in a single instance and feel each of their pains. That is a fate worse than death" Tiberius said

Atris spoke with venom "Whatever that wound was, it was of the dark side. We should not have let her depart. She will simply join Revan again, or perhaps worse"

"She was our student, to some our friend, to few maybe even more. No matter what happened to her, we should not have let her go. We should have helped her, or at least explained what happened to her" Tiberius said

"What would you have be done with her, Atris? Be mindful of your feelings! That was not Revan who stood before you. This one walks a different path."

"We should be aware that Atris' statement has some merit of truth. Though I highly disagree with it" Vrook said

"No, although it may come n time. We let her go because we must. Where she travels, she carries her destination with her" Kavar said

"Malachor V should have been her grave you saw it her walk, and in the force. It was as if she was already dead" Atris said

"No, not death. Many battles remain for that one, if what we have seen is true, But the future is a shifting thing, and she cuts like a blade through it" Eli said

"We should have told her the truth. A Jedi deserves to know" Vash said

"No good would have come from it, even if what you believe was true. There is still the matter of Revan, and such truths could leave us vulnerable on two fronts."

"Perhaps in many years, we will call her before us and explain what happened to her and how she may be healed. Until then she must accept her journey." Kavar said

"But she may never discover the truth and why we cast her out" Vash said

"None can truly predict the future. If something were to happen to us, she may never discover the truth. I fear we may have caused more problems than we know." Tiberius said, closing his eyes

"Then that is the future we must accept" Vrook said. With that the council members left the room; Except for Tiberius, as he was deep in thoughts over recent events.

He spoke to himself in the empty room. "It appears that Ashla has lied to me. No matter what I did, the future is still playing out as it did for me. I don't have all my memories, but I know that events cannot play out the same. If so, then the cycle will repeat itself. A few changes here and there but the foundation remains the same. My student becomes the Exile. I didn't see it coming until it was to late. Being a Jedi again was fun, but this just reaffirms my beliefs as to being a servant of the light. It's time for the future to have a drastic change." He left the chamber thinking of his next course of action.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything in this story.

Act 1: Friendly Reunions

Star Wars

Knights of the Old Republic

The Sith Lords

The Galaxy is threatened from all

Sides by Sith; As both the Republic

And The Sith Empire Fight an all out

War, The Jedi Order suffers the worst

The Jedi Order has gone into

Hiding as its members either

Fall in battle or join the Sith.

The Sith themselves have entered

In a Civil War. The Sith Triumvirate `

Have chosen to rebel against

Darth Malak's Empire and took

Legions of assassins and Warriors to

Fight for them. With Malak focused

On the War, the Triumvirate

Spreads throughout the Galaxy,

Wiping out Jedi and Sith alike.

The Republic and the Jedi's only hope is

A brainwashed Revan as she leads her

Allies to the Key to stopping the Sith.

Another threat is the Jedi Exile.

She returns seeking answers

And vengeance against those

That abandoned her. As she

Works toward her goal, she

Regains her lost power by

Hunting down The Jedi Council

That Exiled Her.

She arrives on the planet Telos

To find two Jedi masters

Who she believes have been hiding

On the planet during the war

However, there are more forces at

Work on Telos as she walks through

The dangerous Polar Regions...

Telos Polar Region

A shuttle flew through the skies of Telos' polar regions. In the distance, a figure aimed a gun at the shuttle and shot it down. When it landed, three people climbed out of the shuttle. Bao-Dur appeared to be knocked out, as he laid on the ground. The other was Atton who appeared to be okay. The third was an old woman who appeared to be blind, but nothing was wrong with her. The fourth was the heroine of the story (or anti-heroine), who looked to be the leader of the group. There snow protection gear looked to be tattered and torn from the crash.

"You guys okay"

"Yes General I'm fine" Bao-Dur said as he got up from the ground holding his ribs

"I'm surprise you care about us at all" She turned around and her violet eyes turned yellow.

"I don't. Personally, I hope you're in extreme agony. However, I don't know how to fly a ship and I tracked my former Master to here, or at least his ship. Worse comes to worse, you'll be flying us out and Bao-Dur will be giving the necessary repairs, when the ship needs it."

"So were tools for you." Atton said

"You said it." Her eyes turned back to violet. The four heard footsteps from behind them"

"Irritated Declaration: There you are. It has been extremely difficult to track you down Jedi" The lead Hk said with two other Hks flanking him. (I'll just call them Hk 1, Hk 2, and Hk 3)

"Quick Clarification: But now that we have found you we hope that we can facilitate communication" Hk 2 added

"Unnecessary Addendum: And put an end... to hostilities." Hk 3 finished

"By shooting down my vessel, yeah I don't foresee the hostilities ending"

"Unnecessary Clarification: We merely wished to cripple your vessel. Once we tracked your coordinates, we were able to deploy several droids in this location." Hk 1 said

"Probing Query: We, however, curious as to why you chose to come to the remnants of the polar Telos irrigation system. There is nothing here that our instruments can detect."

"Eager Threat: But we are looking forward to extracting your motives for coming here when we place you in torture restraints" Hk 3 said.

"What are you assassin droids doing here? "

"Self evident answer: Wherever you try to run, we will be there, armed and ready. Rhetorical Question: so the query you have posed to us is one we posed to you. What are you doing here?" Hk 1 said

"My business is my own. Besides, you're the ones following me. You keep doing, well lets just say there's not enough assassins in the Galaxy to stop me. Especially not a bunch of scrap like you."

"Chiding statement: Oh, Jedi, there are as many of us as are needed to capture or kill are targets" Hk 3 said

"Egotistical boast: And there are far more of us than any one Jedi. Destroy one of us, and more shall rise from the wreckage. Unnecessary threat: And Our attack protocols are more than a match for you – and your allies" Hk 2 said

"Let's put that theory to the test" She lunged at the droids in front of her. Atton and Bao-Dur let loose a barrage of blaster fire as Kreia worked to disable the droids.

When Azaria landed in the middle of the droids, she let loose lightning from her hands. When the Hks dodged the blasters, they were either disabled by Kreia or electrocuted by Azaria. Hk 3 wasn't able to avoid the combined techniques of Azaria and Kreia and was instantly destroyed.

Hk 2 and 1 were trading blaster fire with Atton and Bao-Dur. Azaria pulled out 2 ion Grenades and a VibroBlade. She threw the grenades and caught Hk 1 unprepared. He was ripped apart as Hk 2 rolled to the side. It was for naught as Azaria was waiting for him and decapitated the droid.

"Would you look at that, didn't even break a sweat." "She looked at the wreckage in the snow left by the droid remains. "I guess more don't appear when they die. Statement: I just proved you false." She laughed a little

"So where do we head now" Kreia asked. Azaria looked at her tracker and said "It appears the ship is right here." She looked around and only saw mountains of snow. "It must be underground. Everybody spread out. There's go to be a door or something on this plateau "

Everyone scattered as they searched for a door. Azaria looked at the parts left by the Hk's. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, then she walked over and picked the undamaged parts out of their bodies. _"I could use these for my project."_

"General, Atton found a door." "It's about time"

Telos Jedi Academy

As the four walked into the academy they were met by woman in white.

"Lay down your weapons and you will not be harmed" A woman garbed in white flanked by 5 other woman with the same clothes had their weapons drawn at the group. "_Somebody here is force sensitive, though its untrained. Maybe it's being suppressed. Better play it safe"_ Azaria thought

"Beautiful woman like ourselves shouldn't fight. Can't we have some drinks, first." Azaria said as she stared at the woman in front of her. Atton dropped to a stance and Bao-Dur drew a blaster.

"I will not warn you again. Drop you weapons or we will take them from you"

"Do as they say... I sense we will come to no harm here"

"Fine, didn't want to fight anyway" She said with annoyance.

They dropped their weapons. Two of the girls took there weapons and three of them took away Kreia, Atton and Bao-Dur. The lead woman in the group took Azaria deeper into the Hidden Academy.

Azaria and her escort arrived at a door. "Through here our Lady awaits. She is expecting you."

Azaria looked at the girl once before walking through the doors. She was on a walkway that led to what she thought was a central chamber. Through the doors of the chamber a woman walked out, that filled her eyes with hate.

"I did not expect to see you again after the day of your sentencing. I thought you had taken the exile's path, wandering the galaxy. Yet you have returned – why?"

"It wasn't my intention to find you, Atris. I was looking for Master Tiberius' ship. My tracker found it here. Where is he?

"Why? What do you want from him? Do you want vengeance or do you intend to take vengeance on all the council."

"If I take revenge on any of you, than you'd be the first t know_" _She said with venom in her words

_ "_So... it is as I suspected. You have already done enough. The dead Jedi, the murders. I had thought you had some part in it. You have much to answer for, monster"

"What are you rambling on about now?"

"Jedi across the galaxy have been slain or have vanished. A darkness devours them, perhaps more powerful then Malak. It's shrouds itself in the dark side killing all who feel the force. You are allied with them, as I suspected. You shall answer for your crimes, after I tear the knowledge of this new threat from you"

"Your like a broken record. Every time you speak, you accuse me of something I did not do. IF you want to fight, then be my guest."

"It was to much to hope that you came here to finally admit the council was right" She pulled out a cyan colored lightsaber.

"You had it the entire time. Give it to me. That Lightsaber rightfully belongs to me."

"A lightsaber is the mark of the Jedi. When you turned your back on the order, it was not yours anymore."

"Give me the lightsaber and the Ship. I know its here, thief"

"Take the ship, I don't need it any longer. As for this, you shall never have it returned to you. I don't care where you go, just leave me, and leave Telos." Atris said

"We shall remove her mistress." Three of the handmaidens appeared behind Azaria and took her away from Atris.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything in this story

Act 1 pt.2: Breaking a sweat

"_She took something from me again._ _That bitch, she is so losing her head one day. I swear it." _Azaria thoughts were hatefully directed at Atris. She saw one of the handmaiden's and asked for information.

"Where is the hangar bay and my companions." She said with some annoyance in her voice

"Your companions are in the main irrigation channel room in the northern part of the plateau interior The particle emitters there that once governed the flow of water to Telos can double as force cages."

"What are they prisoners now? Azaria said

"They were caged for their safety until we could determine your intent, exile. Atris cautioned us against your tactics fearing that your allies would cause a distraction. The male could have presented some challenge if he had resisted, but he chose not to."

"hahahah. Atton, trouble, hahaha. That brought a smile to my face. No offense but if you consider Atton a threat then you suck at your job"

"He had some Echani training. He masks it well, but when you were in danger, his mask dropped into a stance we know well. If you don't know, you should ask. It would be wise to know who you travel with"

"Trust me, Atton may be a lot of things but a threat, now that's a joke. Echani training or not. Now where's the hangar bay" She snickered a few times

" The ship you want is in the hangar bay. Atris has given you permission to leave – and not to return.

"Tell me something. What is Atris doing here?" Azaria was curious now

"She leads us. As she rebuilds Telos, she rebuilds the Order... and through them, the Galaxy."

"She's done a bang up job of that. I wonder what she plans next. Maybe she'll invite the Sith over for tea and ask them to stop the War." Azaria said sarcastically

"Unlike you, we serve the Jedi, we do not question."

"If you don't question them, how do you truly know what you serve. Perhaps you should take you own advice, and learn about Atris"

"Atris says that the work here at Telos may par similar efforts in many worlds along the Rim that were destroyed when the Jedi turned on each other. She said that the Order needs a foundation if it is to be rebuilt. She faults the teaching of many Jedi Masters as the Spark of this ongoing war. Atris has said that if Revan and Malak had been properly instructed un the ways of the Jedi, they never would have fallen... and nor would have you."

"Wow that's deep; Especially coming from one who's never had a padawan."

"Atris has chosen instead to focus her efforts on galactic recovery once the war is over. When it is done, disciples will come"

"From What I can see, all she has done is pass on her ignorance and black and white views on anyone she can trick. She's probably the closest Jedi to become a Sith at this moment."

"She predicted you would say as much – she seems to know you quite well. Perhaps you are the one who knows nothing"

"In the past, I would take that as a challenge, but now I view as teaching the ignorant lessons through pain"

"I would welcome a chance to instruct you. I have been anxious to teach you many principles of combat ever since you invaded this place."

"I could use a good warm up. I haven't fought an Echani in a long time."

"Follow me" The handmaiden led Azaria to a training room.

Azaria was led to a training room and 4 other sisters were there looking at them. The two walked toward the center and faced each other.

"Before we begin... are you familiar with Echani Traditions

"Yes I aware. Just tell me our limitations for this"

"The fight will be hands and feet only – no stimulants, shields, weapons, or other items. Also, do not call upon any Jedi techniques during our contest if you do, then the battle is over. In turn, I will not use our higher forms, for this is only an opening battle between us – a test of each other's strength."

"You're making this to easy. Let's fight"

"Then let us begin"

The Echani rushed at Azaria. She threw a punch and Azaria moved back slightly as if she knew it was coming. The punched missed and the Echani jumped and tried to hit Azaria with a forward axe kick. Before the kick hit, Azaria jumped forward and grabbed the kick. She kept moving forward and when she landed, the leg was bent in an awkward position. Azaria kicked her opponent in the ribs and she landed out the ring.

"I guess the Echani aren't as tough as everyone thinks" Azaria voice spewed with confidence

"You have succeeded. If you wish you may challenge us again, and we will progress to more advance movements" The handmaiden said holding her leg as she stood.

"Oh, I'm ready, I still need to warm up." Azaria said

"Very Well I shall honor your request" Another of the sisters stepped up as the injured one walked to the side of the room

"Our next battle will be using the higher forms among the Echani. You may choose hands and feet – or whatever melee weapon you wish, but use no other items or Jedi Techniques"

"I'll use a weapon when you people become a threat"

"If that is your wish, let us begin"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Azaria leaped into the air and deliver a spinning kick aimed at the Echani's head. The Echani, of course, dodge it and delivered a spinning back hand. Azaria dodged it by a hair. Literally. While in the spinning motion, Azaria grabbed the hood of the Echani and yank it backwards. She deliver a knee to the Echani mid-section, grabbed her and twisted it.

The Echani tried to break the hold with a punch. Azaria saw this coming. She ducked underneath the punch and, while holding the arm, moved behind the Echani. She bent the arm backwards until a sickening crack was heard. She then let go of the arm and did a low kick leaving the Echani on her back. When she tried to get up, she stomped on her head driving her face in the ground. The Echani didn't move.

"Girls she's knocked out. That makes this match over. Who's next on my to do list" The girls rushed to help their fallen sister. Two of the sisters led their fallen sister of the floor and laid her next to the injured sister. The third stayed on the floor

"You have... defeated my sisters. I shall take your statement as the next challenge. There will be no restriction on weapons, items, and you may use whatever Jedi Techniques, or otherwise, you wish in order to defeat me. In turn, I shall spare no form against you.

"Do I sense anger in your tone." Azaria smirked

"Let us begin"

The handmaiden rushed at Azaria. Azaria went to punch her, but the handmaiden jumped and came down with a leaping kick. Azaria jumped back, but was still hit in the shoulder. When the handmaiden went to rush at Azaria, an explosion went of at her feet and blue, sticky goo like substance trapped her in place.

Azaria beat her unto unconscious as her conscious sisters looked on. When she was finally knocked out, the last two sister uninjured helped her up and carried her over to her other sister.

"You seek to disgrace us. If you wish to fight, our next shall be two on 1. We shall not hold back"

"C'mon then, let's hope I break a sweat." The last two sisters advanced on Azaria Before they reached her, Azaria raised her right hand and both sister raised of the ground. Her left hand pulsed electricity and lightning shot toward the sisters. Azaria tortured them then tossed them into a wall. The fight was truly over before it began.

The first sister Azaria defeated walked back on the fighting ground with a slight limp. "You are a strong opponent. Atris was correct about you – you know much of war and battle. Perhaps too much"

"I thought the Echani were tough. I fought beside them in the War; Compared to them, your nothing but a pile of garbage. It gets me to wonder why Atris keeps you people around. Maybe for a shag. Though Atris has that lightsaber shoved to far up her ass to actually get laid. She probably uses it for her private sessions."

"You Savage beast. You dare speak of Mistress Atris like that. You have defeated us, you have no right to insult the honor of ourselves or Mistress Atris."

"What are you gonna do, I could beat all 6 of you at the same time without breaking a sweat."

"One does not sweat in the polar region... so all that will break will be your pride. The last of us is unworthy and to easily distracted to fight you. Only five of us are need to destroy you. We five shall break you physically, mentally, and spiritually."

"Care to back up those words."

"Come back later Exile, and when we are healed, when we are healed shall have a last battle."

"_Best way to work out anger. Live training dummies."_ Azaria smirked and walked out the training room. She decided to check on her companions.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any thing in this story

Act 1 pt. 3: Enter Brianna, The "last" of the Handmaidens

She found her companions in force cages. Kreia was the only one still standing.

She followed the directions and found her allies.

"Did you find what you came for? Kreia sensed her arrival first.

"It depends. What was I suppose to find here"

"There was something from your past here – something unresolved. I feel we did not come to this place by chance – you were led her. This woman who resides here – she did something to you once... something that hangs upon you still."

"The woman here is a Jedi, Atris, one of the council."

"There is a Jedi., perhaps. In that, you are correct. Yet there are no students and this woman... this Atris... surrounds herself with those who cannot feel the Force. Curious."

"Apparently she plans to heal the galaxy, then rebuild the Order. Personally I find it a joke coming from her."

"Plans are fragile things and life often dashes expectations to the ground. Perhaps students will come to her in time. For now she is surrounded by those who cannot feel the force.

"Are you sure, I could have sworn I sensed another Force Sensitive. At first, I thought it was Master Tiberius suppressing it, but he wasn't here apparently and Atris wasn't hiding hers, and whomever it belonged to was untrained. I'd thought it was one of the handmaidens, but I sensed nothing from the 5 of them.

"No, her servants are not Jedi. Their minds are walls, trained to resist Jedi Mind tricks. This discipline binds them to the force as well, even if they are Force Sensitive."

"You read their minds, I take it"

"Invade the mind of another? It is not something done carelessly... or when there is nothing to be gained."

"True, however, when one needs to know another true intentions, especially Jedi and Sith alike, we tend to read their mind. There is always something to be gained, even when it isn't made clear."

"There is some wisdom in your words. For now, however there is no point in discussing this further."

"You're right. Atris is the true threat at the moment. She means me harm. I may have to kill her."

"Ah... killing such a one could prove difficult. And unwise. Yet She... distracts you, that is clear. And that may be reason enough. Such distractions could prove fatal against the enemies we face."

"You're cunning and wise beyond what most could comprehend. How would you kill her, to end her distractions."

"Direct action is not always the best way. I is a far greater victory to make another see through your eyes than to close theirs forever."

"Yet all that lives feels. And where something feels, there is weakness

"And what would her weakness be"

"Why you, of course. You are the gravity around which all her actions rotate. You exert a stronger influence than you know.

"Be her foil, her challenge... and eventually she will see things your way."

"I believe that I have already become, her challenge. It's surprising what one can coerce other into doing unknowingly."

"Oh, yes. Natural leaders do such things to followers... whether they be simple criminals or old women such as myself."

"Apparently, sometimes this works both ways. I will consider this. For now let us go."

"If that is all you wish to hear, then I have nothing more to say. Let us depart."

Azaria went to shut down the force cage, until she notice Atton and Bao-Dur knocked out

"What happened to those two."

"Bao-Dur rested his injuries when he was put in the cage, as for Atton, it seems the journey here has fatigued him. He can sleep on the ship. Let's go." She shut down the cages. Bao-Dur stirred first.

"I... am sorry General. My injuries plague me greatly."

"There's nothing to apologize for. This isn't the proper pace to tend to injuries. Are you sure you're okay?

I'm fine General, even power has been restored into my arm. What is this place? Where are we?"

"A Jedi academy in the northern pole of Telos."

"This must be where I had detected the energy readings before – and the drain to the restoration shields. This room, this place – it looks part of a huge irrigation system, possibly planet-wide, like the one on Coruscant. I had been told by the Republic that it was not in use."

Are you well enough to travel. Yes General.

"Good, get to the ship and prep it for launch. If the Handmaidens could take it, then its defenses are disabled. I have some unfinished business, here that I must tend to."

"Very Well, I'll await your arrival" Bao-Dur walked off. His remote leading him toward the ship. Atton awoke when Bao-Dur left

"Hey, you're back with us. We were just on our way to rescue you from those ghost women, when... uh, we got locked up."

"Rescue me. With what, your Echani training"

"Oh that. Don't tell any one but you wouldn't believe how many fights you can prevent by just pretending to know that stuff. I mean it doesn't compare to wearing a lightsaber, but then again, that doesn't seem to help you much"

"You keep your secrets. I'll draw my own conclusions and proceed as I see fit."

Atton was silent as Azaria walked out. Kreia and Atton followed behind soon after.

When Azaria was walking back to the training room, she went through the room she entered. She saw another of the sister. In fact, it was the one that told her to disarm earlier. Apparently, the girl was distracted by something. "This must be last the last of the handmaidens", She whispered. Azaria was able to get a good look at her face, and saw the differences between her and her sisters. For one, she had blue eyes instead of the brown of her sisters and her face was similar yet a little different. She looked like someone she knew from the wars. "_Is that the reason why she's called the Last of the Handmaidens and where have I seen that face" A light bulb went off in her head_

Flashback

"What's your reason to fight." A blond haired, blue-eyed woman was talking to Azaria, who for some reason was still sporting pale skin

"My reasons is to defend the ideals of the council" Azaria spoke with absolute assurance

"Is that all? That's the Jedi in you talking. What's your reason"

"I... I don't have one." Her voice began to waver

"Everyone needs a personal reason to fight. A reason that drives them into a future that they want."

"What's your reason to fight then Arren. You've been exiled by the council. I don't see why you'd want to fight in this war. You don't care that much about the Republic, so why do you fight in this war?"

"Why do I fight? I fight to protect someone I love more than the Galaxy itself. The outcome of this war will affect her entire future. I'll make sure that it will be a future where I can raise my daughter in peace."

"Fight for a loved one. I don't know if I have that."

"Oh yes you do. I've seen how you look at Master Tiberius. I know him personally enough to know that he is aware of your feelings. He may even care just as equally as you do.

"Fighting for your own reasons and not someone else's reasons; I'll have to think on this. Thank you for your words, Master Kae" Azaria bowed her head to Arren Kae

Flashback over

"_Scratch that, she looks exactly like her. Same beautiful eyes and cute face – if she had longer, blond hair, I'd mistake her Arren Kae with white hair. Could it really be her daughter? I remember her saying she was fighting for someone she loved more than the galaxy itself. I know that she had an affair with an Echani and Echani do look exactly like their same sex parent. She must be the force presence I felt when we came here. Rest in peace, Arren Kae" _She walked toward the girl.

When the girl looked she spoke first, "You are the Exile Atris warned us about. I have heard tales of you."

"What did she say?"

"She said you betrayed the Jedi by going to war when it was forbidden of you. You turned on your Masters, your teachings, and yourself.

"To be fair, I had the blessings of my Master to go to War; Just not the Council's."

"That is not all she says. She says you know nothing of loyalty to any cause except your own animal instincts, and she told us why you fell to the dark side"

"I fell fighting to protecting the beliefs of the Jedi and the People caught n the War"

"Atris says that you fell to the dark Side in the Mandalorian Wars when you have into your lust for battle. Once you tasted War, you could not give it up."

"If that was true, then I'd be fighting in the Jedi Civil War at this very moment."

"Atris says when the Dark Lord Revan returned to the Republic, you did not march, because you had fallen so far, you could no longer feel the force"

"That is untrue, I'm not even sure that's possible, but she's entitled to her opinion, no matter how flawed it is"

I believe that is the extent of her feelings toward you. There are variations at times, but all rise from the same foundations."

"Expressed Feelings"

"Yes, It is difficult sometimes for others to truly speak their heart or listen. The words often prove difficult, or they do not come at all."

"So Atris does not know her own heart"

"Without seeing you and Atris fight, I cannot say. Battle is a pure form of expression. IT is heart and discipline, reduced to movement and motion"

_" I wonder what she would think, if I fought Atris than ravaged her on the floor."_ She thought. "I've no wish to fight. Tell me something, what is in Atris' chambers."

"There are relics that she's collected and stored here"

"Really, what do you know of them."

" I know a little of them, yes. Much Jedi knowledge is stored here, secrets of their teachings, combat styles, and discipline."

"Really, could I see them."

"The Jedi Relics are kept within the walls of her meditation chambers. Entry is forbidden.

"Hmm, have you ever seen the relics"

"I...I have seen a few of them, yes. They were not always in the meditation chambers."

"Can you tell me about the ones you saw"

"There were many relics... among them small cubes, warm to the touch, each containing their own light"

Kreia interjected, "Jedi Holocrons. Yet warm to the touch, you said."

Yes, and with a... light about them. When held, some would even speak, ask strange questions"

"Questions, What questions?" Azaria asked

"Yes, their questions were... confusing. They seemed to think I was someone else, someone's student"

"Ah... of course they did. A simple misunderstanding, no doubt" Kreia said

"I had thought I had damaged them in some way, but I could not think of what I had done"

"I had another question" The handmaiden nodded in response

" I noticed that you looked different than the others."

"I honor the face of my mother. It is not something spoken of in the company of others."

"_So I was right about her._ So you have a different mother... but the same father?"

"I do not wish to discuss. If there is something else, you wish to ask, then ask it."

"I apologize. I meant no offense"

"There is no need to apologize. You were merely remarking on something that you saw – there is nothing wrong with that"

"May I ask another question"

"You may ask"

"I have been curious. Why does Atris allow me to walk freely? I could kill you all easily"

"I am aware of this. I do not doubt your combat prowess, as my half sisters do"

"_She respects me a little. I like her a lot better than her sisters. If I could break her ties to this place, or at least make her question them. She'll be a very powerful ally and perhaps friend. At least I'd have a girl t talk to other than Kreia. Plus she's great eye candy" Azaria thought. _The handmaiden continued.

"There are many who went to war against the Mandalorians and few returned. You were one of them."

"You... are far different from your sister. You surpass them mentally, and I feel that you surpass them physically. One day they will know to treat you with respect."

"Thank you Exile, but I am the last of the handmaidens. Perhaps, one day your words will be true."

"The others say you are easily distracted. Why is that?"

"It dishonors me that they would say such things to an outsider. But I cannot deny the truth in what they say. My thoughts are not always focused on training.

"Maybe your hearts not into your training. Maybe you wish for something else. Tell me why your distracted and maybe I can help."

"Perhaps having once been a Jedi, you maybe able to understand my thoughts. There is much knowledge and few Jedi remain. There is so much about their ways of battle, their forms, and their stances, that may be lost forever if they are taken from the Galaxy."

"To lose their combat techniques would be tragic"

"I know your meaning, but I have not been clear on mine. Stance, form, discipline are a means of expression and communication. They speak one's heart and one's devotion to their cause"

"I agree. IT shows how far one is willing to go for your goals"

"It was to the Jedi traitor Malak. It was to the Jedi traitor Revan. When Taris was destroyed, it showed Malak's heart through its execution and intent. It was brutal, without fines... but showed his commitment to defeat the Jedi. Yet with Revan, there was the same commitment, but it was a subtle thing, like weaving threads in a tapestry, or strokes upon a canvas. He spoke through battle and tactics, in a way one could never do in words. He showed his heart at Malachor V... and during his war with the Jedi and the Republic."

"IF you are afraid of Jedi lore being lost then why don't you learn the lore yourself."

"Even if I possessed the sense that the Jedi are said to have. There would be no one to teach me and I would have no way to watch and study their movements. Also it goes against my oaths to Master Atris"

"A long time ago, a woman, named Arren Kae told me that one should follow their heart and live their life to the fullest. During the Wars, she mentored me when I needed it most.

"TO follow ones heart. What if it goes against your oaths?" She looked down when she asked this

"We both believed that the greatest loyalty should be held for yourself and those you care for deeply. Arren went against everything to be with her husband. She even fought to protect her daughter. If she never did this than I wouldn't be here today. _And neither would you" _Azaria finished with a thought

"Your words affect me deeply exile. Much more than I care to admit. Let us not speak of this for a time. I must think on this"

"Very Well, I must return to your sisters for another spar"

"Before you go, exile... question for you, if I may ask it.? You have touched the force. What does it fee like."

"I know what you ask, and I'll tell what it felt for me to lose it."

"Please I wish to know both."

"It is like a current that passes through you, and carries you with it to all the places it touches"

Kreia spoke, "It is like a cloud, a mist that drifts from living creature to living creature, set in motion by currents and eddies. It is the eye of the storm, the passion of all living things turned into energy, into a chorus. It is the rising swell at the end of life. The promise of new territories and new blood, the call of new mysteries in the dark."

"To lose it also has it's mystery. Like an echo, forever traveling inside you until the end of days" Azaria continued.

Kreia spoke again," It is knowing what you want to say and never finding the words. It is a chorus, replaced with silence. Hearing teachings without meaning. It is like a beloved companion whom you have shared everything, sacrificed everything, and then having them turn from you... and forget all you were."

The Handmaiden had closed her eyes to imagine it. Azaria could feel her Force come to the surface, for a few seconds. "I see. Thank you, both. I appreciate you sharing your knowledge with me"

"It was my pleasure. If you had any further questions in the future, seek me out and ask them." Azaria left the handmaiden to her thoughts. She headed to the training room to finish what she started earlier


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything in this story

Act 1 pt. 4: Sayonara Telos...

"_Now I'm starting to make sense on what's going on around here. Atris doesn't want any Jedi here. She's trying to hide something, but what. She clearly knew of this girl's force heritage. She won't train her though. She's holding her back on purpose. I sense this girl wants to learn the ways of the Jedi more than anything. Well I can teach her about the force. It might be able to influence what path she takes. I owe it to her mother to teach her, but only if she allows me. Whatever Atris is hiding doesn't matter; what does is if she'll become an immediate threat in the future." _

Azaria walked back into the training room to see five of the handmaiden sisters waiting for him. Kreia and Atton walked to the side of the room.

"You have returned Exile. Our you ready to commence our last battle."

"If you're in such a hurry to lose, then why not. Now don't mistake it for arrogance; you're just not a threat to me.

Azaria heard a low growl from one of the sisters. "Our last battle will be 5 on 1. You may use whatever weapon, armor, or Jedi Technique you wish, since you will need it. In turn, we shall use our entire arsenal of techniques. Are you ready to begin".

"Hold on ladies. Let me take of this snow gear, it's starting to get hot with all this tension." In truth, she'd forgot to take the clothes off since she saw Atris. In the past, she would have probably changed clothes in front of her, but in the past, they were best friends.

She took off the gear and underneath was revealed a tight dark violet halter-top that revealed her toned stomach and the size of her breast. She wore tight pants that hugged her ass and legs a violet utility belt. Overall, it looked like something a Twi'lek would wear. The thing that caught attention was the lightsaber attached to the belt.

"Didn't think I had one did you? Let's start" She grabbed and activated it. It was dark violet covering the core color, which was black. The lightsaber had a curved silver hilt with black grips.

"One weapon will not change fate" The sisters rushed at Azaria. Unknown to anyone, except, for maybe Kreia. The Handmaiden appeared in the doorway to watch the battle. To her it was like poetry in motion, as she watched Azaria decimate her sisters. Azaria gave crippling shots that paralyzed limbs and force each sister out of the battle. AS the handmaiden heard her sisters cries of pain, it brought her a sense of enjoyment, although she wished she were doing it herself.

As she watched her sisters defeated with both combat and force techniques, a small amount of devotion was born for Azaria and unknown to Azaria a force bond had been born between her and the Handmaiden.

"_How can she be as wrong as Atris says? Her movements are so graceful. Her stance is amazing. It's like watching poetry in motion. I could learn so much from her. My sisters hate me. But can I really break my oaths to Atris" The handmaiden thought_

As the battle ended, four of the five handmaidens were knocked out on the floor. The fifth had cuts on her arms and legs and she looked as if all her energy was being used to stay conscious.

Azaria spoke, "You were right, fate can't be changed with a weapon. I

still won"

The conscious handmaiden spoke wearily, "There shall be no more matches, no more challenges. There...is much we have learned from you. If we meet on the field of battle, we shall be prepared"

"Well that's the end of my business here. Kreia, Atton let's go. My business is done here" The three walked out with Azaria leading them. When she got to the door, she saw the "Last" of the handmaidens, and immediately felt the force bond between them. "_This was unexpected."_ The two locked eyes at the doorway. "Kreia, Atton, meet me at the ship and tell Bao-Dur to prepare for lift off."

"Fine, Boss" Atton had a small bit of venom from being bossed around.

"This is an...Interesting decision" Kreia said mystically

As the two left the ship, Azaria moved toward the handmaiden catching her attention. He spoke first, "Did you enjoy the fight". Her eyes were hidden from view, "It was an interesting fight. I learned a lot by watching you."

A hint of surprise was in his eyes, "Really, no anger at the defeat I gave you're sisters." "I told you before, I know of the strength you possess, but to see it in person. The speed, the grace, the precision, it was remarkable."

"I could teach you what I know" She stared at him in shock, "I've sworn an oath to Atris to never learn the ways of the Jedi."

"Whoever said learn the ways off the Jedi. I want you to learn my ways of battle, to train you in the art of war. IF you wish to learn the ways of the force, then that is your choice. I'm not asking you to break your oaths. I can feel it inside you, you are limited in this place; Atris, your sisters, they hold your potential from you. If you wish to not be known as "last" of the handmaidens, then learn away from them. Only then will you become what you were meant to be. To be free of their oppression"

"I... you're right. My sisters mock and degrade me. However, I cannot betray my oath to Atris. I know of the trouble that can cause. I've sworn that I would not learn Jedi Teachings or learn from a Jedi. I wish that I didn't have this oath. I must leave... goodbye Exile." Azaria could sense the turmoil in the girl through their bond. "_She will join. The path has been made for her and her choices are clear. Now it is up to her to decide her destiny."_

At the hangar bay

"Hey beautiful, where is your master? Did he leave you behind for me to find? That seems like him. We haven't seen each other for years. Me and you are going to make some memories", Azaria was staring at a Freighter. The ship had changed colors from what she remembered, but it still had the same shape and design. It use to be Black and Silver with Gold lines in the black that appeared to be apart of the interior systems and had Green Serpents on the Silver. Now it was mainly silver and Violet with the gold lines in the Silver. The Green markings were replaced by Violet serpents. It was clear to her that her Master left the ship for her, since he put her favorite color on it. She just couldn't understand why. "_Who gives their ship to someone that might want to kill him" (_Created by Tiberius using technology from his home planet, design based of the Ebon Hawk)

Azaria walked on to the ship and she walked on to the bridge. She saw Atton at the helm and told him to prepare for lift off then meet the crew in the communications room. Atton, Azaria, Bao-Dor with remote, and Kreia were around a round console in the center of the room.

"Now we're off that dejarik board of a planet, I say we bun sky until we see lines" Atton said. Azaria walked toward the console, "First we need information".

"What are you doing" Kreia wondered. "If this is the same ship that I remember, then it should have-" Above the console a woman's face appeared in blue with long hair. It looked sentient.

"Who are you, why do disturb my rest."

"E.V.A it's me Azaria"

"Azaria! I haven't seen you in years. Tell me how have things been going since the war."

"Not bad, met some companions decided to find the Jedi Council and get some answers"

Atton interrupted, "Wait hold on who is this" "Yes, I'd also like to know." Bao-Dur said. Both heads turned to the two, "I'm the Electronic video Agent or E.V.A for short. I was created to help my Master manage the ship and helped him when needed. I keep the ships systems in tact, I can help in battle, and my consciousness can be transferred to my other body."

"And who is your Master" Kreia asked. E.V.A responded, "Master Tiberius, of course. Though I guess now that he's transferred ownership to you it's your ship now, Mistress Azaria". Azaria's eyes widen, "What do you mean transferred ownership. I haven't seen him in years, where the hell is he"

"On his home planet ending a rebellion against his own family." A plan started to form in Azaria's mind as she finally had an idea of where her former Master was, "Where exactly is this planet"

"He said you would ask that, he also told me to tell you that only his people can find his planet." E.V.A said as Azaria cursed, "But he did say that he knew the location of the other Masters if you want to confront them"

"Now why would a Jedi Master give the location of his fellow Jedi" Kreia asked, clearly sensing a trap. E.V.A turned red, "Who the hell do you think you are, you have no right to question the creator, and how dare you insult him by call him a Jedi Master. He is a god in the flesh, the greatest being to ever live in this Galaxy. Insult him again and I'll rip you limb from limb" The crew had their hands on there weapons. "_What the hell. She hated when people insulted him but that was just hateful and fanatical. And what did she mean by not calling him a Jedi Master? _Azaria thought

"Whoa E.V.A chill, I don't ever remember that kind of anger from you. Let me just see the location of the other masters" Eva turned blue again and a smile graced her face "Very well, Mistress, I have also been instructed to show your trial too"

"Very Well"

FlashBack:

In the center of a circular room were twelve chairs of the Jedi High Council. More than half of the seats were empty. Masters Vrook Lamar, Atris, Zez-Kai Eli, Kavar, Lonna Vash, and Tiberius Dynastes were waiting for the entrance of the returning Jedi General.

A woman walked into the room. She stood at 5'4 with neck length black hair with the hair in front of her left eye. She was wearing a dark lavender Jedi robe, tattered at the end, with a black version of the Twi'lek traditional costume underneath. She had an angered look on her face

"Do you know why we have called you here? Vrook spoke

"You didn't call me. I'm not your little pet. Say what you have to or leave me be."

"As Revan summoned you, so have you come full circle to return to the Jedi" Kavar spoke

Eli spoke, "Why did you defy us? The Jedi are guardians of the peace and have been for centuries. This call to war undermines all that we have worked for"

"Is Revan your master now? Or is it the horror you wrought at Malachor that has caused you to see the truth at last?" The bitter tone of Atris anger Tiberius

"Who the hell do you think you are? What right do you have to question my actions? A Jedi's duty is to protect the galaxy from all known threats, no matter the cost. I joined that war to save lives. The Mandalorians were destroying every form of life that opposed them. In order to save lives, I broke laws, I betrayed loyalties, I killed many to fulfill my duty, and I do it all again, in order to preserve what the Jedi swore to protect. You can judge all you like, that fact remains, that if not for my actions, you'd all be dead if not worse. The so-call Jedi, sat in wait believing that a larger threat was behind the wars. Don't get wrong, I can understand your reason for not wanting to join the war. I don't understand is how you can meditate while the Mandalorians destroyed entire planets and enslaved those that you swore to protect. You have no right to judge my actions or anyone's from the war. If you wish to punish me, then so be it. Just get it over with" Azaria stopped her rant in order to calm herself. She looked to her left and saw how silent her former master was. His silver eyes met with her violet ones and she saw anger, sadness, and disapproval in them. It sadden her a little to know they were targeted at her.

"You refuse to hear us. You have shut us out, and so yourself to the Galaxy" Eli said.

"You are exiled, and you are a Jedi no longer" Vash spoke

"There is one last thing. Your lightsaber. Surrender it to us."

"_Bastards" _She ignited her double-bladed lightsaber and it glowed its cyan color. She walked toward the Podium in the center of the room, and impaled the blade into the podium and walked out of the room, trying to calm herself over the recent events. Before she left, she stopped and turned to look at her former Master.

"What's the matter Master, can't say goodbye to your former student." She had spite in her voice. Tiberius broke his stare of her. For a split second, Azaria thought she saw sadness.

When he looked at her again he spoke, with a coldness that chilled her to the core "You made your choices and these are the consequences. I told you this the day you told me of your plans. Be gone, it pains me to look at what you've become." Tiberius said

"And what would that be" Tiberius did not answer. She looked at him with disgust as she turned away and walked out the room.

When she walked out of the chambers, the council members stared at her each with different thoughts.

"Much Defiance in that one" Kavar said

"You were correct Kavar. When she was here, I felt it. It was as if she was not there, more like an echo" Eli said

"The war has touched the youngest of the Order. Many of them have lost themselves in battle against the Mandalorians"

"We have not lost a Jedi this day. You felt it... she has lost herself. She is no Jedi – She walked Revan's path, but she was not strong enough"

"We did not lose a Jed this day, we abandoned one in her time of need. Of all the Jedi that we have lost, Revan, Malak, and some many others. She returned. She walks her own path. She has the moment I met her. I fear Revan was just the catalyst for Azaria's choices. I am the one to blame for not realizing it. Revan, is another matter altogether. One that we should discuss, for his actions and the results from the war that I fear were intentional" Tiberius spoke after being silent for the trial.

"I fear it is our teachings that may have led Revan to chose the path he did." Eli said

"We were not the ones who taught him" Atris said

"We take responsibility, Atris not cast blame" Vash spoke

"The choice of one was the choice of us all. Revan's teacher intended no harm, and Revan had many teachers since."

"Yet they all stem from the same source. Her teachings violated the Jedi Code and lead all who listen to the dark side, as they did the exile." Atris said speaking of an unknown woman"

"You are wrong. The dark side is not what I sensed in the exile. Surely, the rest of you felt it as well. That emptiness we felt... she has changed" Vash said

"Of course she has. War changes Jedi. Her is worst of all. She bonded with so many Jedi and soldiers at that battle. To lose all of them in a single instance and feel each of their pains. That is a fate worse than death" Tiberius said

Atris spoke with venom "Whatever that wound was, it was of the dark side. We should not have let her depart. She will simply join Revan again, or perhaps worse"

"She was our student, to some our friend, to few maybe even more. No matter what happened to her, we should not have let her go. We should have helped her, or at least explained what happened to her" Tiberius said

"What would you have be done with her, Atris? Be mindful of your feelings! That was not Revan who stood before you. This one walks a different path."

"We should be aware that Atris' statement has some merit of truth. Though I highly disagree with it" Vrook said

"No, although it may come n time. We let her go because we must. Where she travels, she carries her destination with her" Kavar said

"Malachor V should have been her grave you saw it her walk, and in the force. It was as if she was already dead" Atris said

"No, not death. Many battles remain for that one, if what we have seen is true, but the future is a shifting thing, and she cuts like a blade through it" Eli said

"We should have told her the truth. A Jedi deserves to know" Vash said

"No good would have come from it, even if what you believe was true. There is still the matter of Revan, and such truths could leave us vulnerable on two fronts."

"Perhaps in many years, we will call her before us and explain what happened to her and how she may be healed. Until then she must accept her journey." Kavar said

"But she may never discover the truth and why we cast her out" Vash said

"None can truly predict the future. If something were to happen to us, she would never discover the truth. I fear we may have caused more problems than we know." Tiberius said, closing his eyes

"Then that is the future we must accept" Vrook said. With that, the council members left the room; except for Tiberius, as he was deep in thoughts over recent events.

He spoke to himself in the empty room. "It appears that Ashla has lied to me. No matter what I did, the future is still playing out as it did for me. I don't have all my memories, but I know that events cannot play out the same. If so, then the cycle will repeat itself. A few changes here and there but the foundation remains the same. My student becomes the Exile. I didn't see it coming until it was to late. Being a Jedi again was fun, but this just reaffirms my beliefs as to being a servant of the light. It's time for the future to have a drastic change." He left the chamber thinking of his next course of action.

Flashback End

Most of the crew was silent, Azaria and Kreia the most. Kreia was thinking over the last statements made by Master Dynastes

"Well the Jedi sure like their secrets don't they" Atton said

"Those last few moments after my trial... I had no idea. Where are they located?" Azaria asked

Master Vrook Lamar: Alive - Dantooine

Master Zez-kai Eli: Alive - Nar Shaddaa

Master Kavar: Alive - Onderon

Master Lorna Vash: Alive - Korriban

Master Tiberius Dynastes: Alive – Classified

"Great there still alive. Yet all these planets have a good chance of unnecessary problems."

"You may be right. Korriban is under Sith control and Dantooine is still under the control of the Republic, even with the Jedi in hiding. Though I don't see why any Jedi would stay on Korriban if you were trying to hide. Maybe there are still Jedi being trained on Dantooine, though I highly doubt they would stay out in the open" Kreia said

"Yeah and Nar Shaddaa is filled with a bunch of refugees, not to mention the Hutts, and the bounty hunters." Atton said

"I've also heard that there has been civil unrest on Onderon. Malak's Sith invasions have been repelled repeatedly by General Vaklu. The Republic has abandoned the Rim worlds and now Malak's Sith are now too distracted to try to take the system. This should have caused peace, but rumor has it that the Onderon is on the verge of civil war. The only way to get to the planet is to have clearance" Bao-Dur

"Azaria, may I offer a suggestion" Eva asked. Azaria responded with a nod. "I believe that finding Vash or Vrook is to dangerous as they are in enemy territory. Since Onderon in this state, as the Iridonian said, only a clearance pass can get us to the planet. Nar Shaddaa is the only option. Also since there are many refugees and pilots on Nar Shaddaa there may be a clearance pass for Onderon."

"She may be right General. If we go to Nar Shaddaa, we can complete multiple objectives. Getting a clearance pass, find Zez-kai Eli, and, if you wish, find out about this bounty that is on the head of Jedi." Bao-Dur said

Azaria sensed another presence on the ship. "Mistress we have an-" "I know let her come to us, I've been expecting her"

A white haired woman in white robes appeared, "I have been ordered by Master Atris to keep watch over you" the handmaiden said

"What the hell are you doing on our ship" Atton yelled

"I've come to join you, I can help you against this threat" She said

"Well, we don't want your ship; or any of your sisters." Atton argued aggressively

"It is just me and I'm doing this because Atris believes you will need help." Through the force, Kreia and Azaria could sense that wasn't the only reason.

"Truly. Well whatever your reasons, I'll be glad to have you accompany me."

"Indeed? But of course – what does one more matter to our journey? I have had enough of this I'll be in my quarters" Kreia walked off

"Yeah me too. I'll be in my quarters. But since I don't have any, I'll be in the cockpit. If she's coming with us, she gets the cargo hold. Might remind her how fun it is to get locked up" Atton said with spite

"The cargo hold is enough. I assure you, there is little I need. I will attend to my self"

"An Echani beauty like yourself needs more than just the cargo hold. E.V.A, when she needs it bring her one of the more comfortable beds, along with a choice of meal she wants"

A light blush appeared on the handmaidens face, "It is no matter. I'm used to worse conditions. But... thank you for your kindness and compliments" She walked toward the cargo hold." (The layout of the ship is almost the same, except it uses different weapons engines, parts, ect.)

"This will be a fun trip", Azaria said with a smile as she watched the handmaiden walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything in this story

Act 2 pt.1: ...Konichiwa Nar Shaddaa

IT had been roughly an 4 hours since they decided to head to Nar Shaddaa. Atton and E.V.A had been carving a route to Nar Shaddaa. With the Sith constantly patrolling their systems and the hyperspace routes, they had taken steps to avoid them. One of the things they had to do was not use light speed and make new courses to the destination. Azaria wanted to avoid any trouble from the Sith so she had E.V.A and Atton taking a self made alternate course. It added a couple hours to Nar Shaddaa, but the ship was still fast enough. Plus ,with its stealth Generator and a few short jumps into hyperspace when needed, they were avoiding Sith Space, along with getting pass scouting parties. It would be about a couple more hours to get to Nar Shaddaa

Azaria had been sleeping for the past hour preparing for Nar Shaddaa. She awoke to the sounds of fighting coming from the cargo hold. She grabbed her lightsaber and walked to the room. She immediately saw the Handmaiden in her white garbs wearing her hoof, apparently training. The handmaiden saw her putting away her lightsaber.

"Oh... welcome, Exile. Is there something you need" The handmaiden spoke. Azaria looked annoyed when the handmaiden spoke. "_Did I do something wrong"_

"There's a few things that I want. First and foremost, we're friends so don't call me exile. My name is Azaria Luminaris Kane. My friends call me Azaria, my old enemies call me Lady Kane, and my new enemies and people I don't know, or hate call me Exile. You got all that?" She said with her hands on her hips

"Yes ex...Azaria, is there something else" handmaiden said. Azaria continued, "Well, it seems as if... Are you alright?" her eyes held a little worry.

"Yes, your features, your stance – I've heard of Jedi who use the dark side, their faces are pale, cracked, and scarred. Yet while your face is pale, it compliments your beauty." Handmaiden stared eyes unblinking

Azaria interrupted, "The pale skin is natural, had it sense birth". Handmaiden continued, "Your features and your stance, there is a calm about you that I did not notice on Telos."

"What do you mean?" Azaria said confused. "There is an energy about you, a lightness in your movements. It is something I've seen in the most disciplined and revered of the Echani warriors, yet it comes to you with ease"

"Thank you for the compliment. Secondly, why were you training just now" Azaria violet eyes shown with curiosity.

"Just now. I was training, so that if danger should strike, my body and my reflexes will be prepared. That, and I forgot how long hyperspace travel can be. If I do not have something to focus my attention on, I fear my sanity will erode as well."

"My master once told me that without sanity, one could achieve far more than a normal being. That, without sanity, one is unbound from the limitations of the mind, the body, and even the force. Of course, he said this drifting in and out of consciousness. He had just been shot from a space station and fell to a planet. He even said he came from another Universe, and that he was chosen by Ashla."

"He fell to a planet and survived, did something help him land safely?" The handmaiden couldn't fathom someone surviving that.

"Not Sure. HE fell with force suppression cuffs on him. The locals said he fell face first and left a crater. I thought he was invincible after that"

"You're master seems odd for a Jedi."

"Maybe, but enough about him. I wanted to ask about the training you were doing; could you teach me some fighting moves" Azaria asked

"Training is something reserved for certain caste members of the Echani... but I do not see the harm in instructing you in some basic principles. I do not understand how you and Atris fight, but I will instruct you on how Echani children are raised on warfare." She said

"But I'm not a child." Azaria said. It sounded as id she was whining. It gave the handmaiden a slight smile on her face, "All Echani fighting principles rely on foundation. If one does not understand the most basic of fighting moves, it is not possible to understand the higher tiers. It is similar to learning the alphabet of a language before being able to use words, then sentences"

Azaria face became serious, "I understand, I ready." The Handmaiden began, " As a foundation, I will instruct you in our elementary movements. The body itself is the first weapon you must master. It is not something that can be described – let us duel, you and I and that shall teach you more than my words can. Use only your hands and feet to strike at me – nothing else, or our combat shall be over. Do not resort to using any items or any force techniques you may possess – such things will obstruct learning

"Alright – no force powers, weapons, or items. Let's get these clothes off."

Both women stripped down to their undergarments. While the Handmaiden wore dark gray leather bra and panties, Azaria wore black silk-laced Bra and panties.

"I shall match my movements to resist your efforts. Do not hold back, or I will hurt you"

They both rushed at each other, each meeting the other with a flurry of strikes and kicks. They were able to land small hits on each other, but nothing major to cause serious damage. When the handmaiden through a punch, Azaria sidestepped and sent an elbow to the back of the handmaidens head. The handmaiden was stunned for a moment, but that was all the opportunity that Azaria needed. Azaria swept the legs from underneath the handmaiden, As the Handmaiden was falling, Azaria quickly got up and put her foot on the neck of the Handmaiden.

"Enough" The handmaiden said as her chest heaved. The Handmaiden got up from the ground and Azaria went for her clothes. "You fought well indeed. You've caught the principals of the style by watching and anticipating my movements. Before you go, there is something I must know. Why did you go back and face trial?" Azaria closed her eyes for a bit and turned away from the Handmaiden.

When she opened them again, her eyes were yellow "Truthfully. To let them look upon me and see what the war was. I thought my master would understand. He knew of the horrors of a war, he understood me better than the Republic, the council, and perhaps even me. The others didn't and judged my actions. I hated them for that. When I went to the trial, I wanted to defend our actions, but I also wanted them to see the hatred I held for the council. When I was judged, my hate for them grew even more. While my actions weren't completely right, I did what I was taught, and in return, they treated me like I was a stranger. I had thought that even my beloved master had betrayed me. Then I as branded an exile, an example of those that defied them. Haven't you ever felt as if no matter what you did for those you loved as a family, it meant nothing? As if they would toss you out the moment they had a reason."

"I... see. But I feel that I understand what you felt. To go to war...and then be judged by those who had not. Then to be branded and treated as if you don't exist. I understand completely"

The two fell into a tense silence that lasted a few minutes

"Maybe I was just seeing things, but it seemed that you were anticipating my attacks. How?"

"It is the way of the Echani to be able to read their opponents – to know where an opponent is going to be able to strike before it connects, anticipate it, and then strike against them. Echani battles are fought several minutes in advance – in many ways, it is much like a game of dejarik played in the core systems. The most advanced among the Echani are able to predict the course of battles by months, and the most revered are said to be able to predict the course of wars. Only Revan ever demonstrated such skill in war. And even as she slaughtered us, the Echani still respected her."

"I see. Could you teach me how to do this" Azaria asked though the handmaiden seemed bewildered. "You are already doing it. If you do not know you are doing it then training will make you a dangerous opponent indeed. Come – as we fight more, I will teach you. Do not think about predicting my movements – react instinctively"

The to had a small duel, through the fight Handmaiden was mostly on the offensive, as Azaria focused more on predicting and dodging punches and kicks.

" You are doing better. At first, I was afraid that your awareness of your ability might ruin it, but that is not the case. You learn quickly. Perhaps it is your connection to the force that allows such things, but I do not think so. Now you fight as an Echani Warrior fights – always in the future."

"Thank you for your teaching handmaiden. Perhaps one day I will be able to return the favor" The to stared at each other for a few seconds.

A beeping on the comm. diverted the two's attention. Eva's voice resounded through the ship. "Please pardon the interruption. We will be arriving on Nar Shaddaa in a few minutes"

"Let's get going" Azaria said. She left the room with the handmaiden following soon after

The crew was standing around a picture of Nar Shaddaa. Atton spoke first giving his own run down of Nar Shaddaa, "Well, here we are... the smuggler's moon. It's the gaping maw of Nal Hutta, swallowing all cargo and spaceport thugs the galaxy has to offer. Mandalorians, mercenaries, war veterans, and pilots from the Mandalorian Wars and Jedi Civil War all ended up on Nar Shaddaa, from all sides of the conflict. When the last war ended there was no place for them to go. And since Malak started his conquest, there have been more refugees from those of the Republic and from Revan's old empire. Nar Shaddaa's a rough place and easy to get lost in... or for someone to get lost. If we wanted to keep out of sight from the Sith for a while, you couldn't pick a better spot."

Azaria asked, "What's Nal Hutta" "It means "glorious jewel" in Huttese, but don't let that fool you. It's the central breeding grounds of the Hutts – Nar Shaddaa just orbits it. Nal Hutta's as slimy as the Hutts, lots of Swamp bloated gas. It's where those slugs reach out and grab chunks of the galaxy. Trust me, we're not going anywhere near the place unless we want to be washing the stink out of our for the next few years"

"How hard would it be to find a Jedi here?"

"It won't be easy. There's so much traffic on Nar Shaddaa finding any one on the moons surface is going to be hard. We're going to touch down in the refugee Sector. There's a lot more traffic there, and it's harder for people to spot you coming in... or find you once you arrive"

"What's the refugee Sector?"

"Not everyone who came to Nar Shaddaa were soldiers. A lot of worlds were destroyed by the Mandalorians... and the Jedi. It left a lot of people wandering the galaxy. Anyone flying the star lanes has docked on Nar Shaddaa at least once, and I doubt anyone does by choice"

"So there's lot of ex-soldiers on Nar Shaddaa?"

"Yeah, some came looking for work running freight and cargo. Still, there's only so many ships to go around and so many workers. So others lend their weapons to the Hutts and the exchange. It's become a prime base for raider recruitment across the galaxy"

"You sound like you've been here before"

"Anyone flying the star lanes has docked on Nar Shaddaa at least once. I wouldn't want to live there, and I doubt anyone does by choice"

"Then let's take the Ebon Hawk for a landing"

"I've plotted a course for the Refugee Sector, and we should touch down within the hour. Once we're down, we should be able to breath easy. There's no way anyone going to find us here"

In an Undisclosed Location

On the room of a spaceship, groups of species were standing around a room. A Wookie, two Twileks, a Duros, three Gand, and three HK droids, all tensely staring at each other and all preparing for a fight. A black droid shaped like an orb floated in the middle of the group. A Hologram of a man appeared and he spoke to the others, "Perhaps you have heard that the Jedi comes to nar Shaddaa. While she walks upon the smuggler's moon, she is not to be harmed. Observe her, track her, but do not eclipse her movements - or I shall eclipse yours"

The wookie was angered. "Why must we watch? We have hunted them for so long - now we must wait."

The man spoke in retaliation, "You must because one Jedi attracts others. It is the way of things" The hologram disappeared and the droid floated away.

The Doros spoke one the droid left, Goto's head is filled with madness. Zhug family hunt the galaxy, look for Jedi. Jedi finally comes here, and we can no longer hunt? There is no sense to it"

"If you wish to live, you should respect Goto's wishes" One of the twi'leks spoke. The other spoke after her, "The beautiful Jedi has run for years... she will not stay on this moon forever"

"Hnnhr... let the Zhugs defy Goto. And after I've collected their bounty, I'll keep their heads as trophies"

"You best leave threats unspoken, Hanharr. You were carried too far from world of trees, maybe to far. I hear you not even collect life-debt from little red-maned human female. She make fool of you twice. If she had crossed Zhugs, she would be very dead now"

"Goto or not, I will carve a bloody swatch through your entire family, Zhug – I swear it to you"

"Request: If Goto's vessel is no longer neutral ground, inform us so that we may initiate assassination protocols and commence firing at once" The HK's said entering the argument.

"It would be unwise to commit violence here. Goto's order were" The twileks said. "We are not to harm the beautiful Jedi while she walks on Nar Shaddaa. Unless we are attacked first, we are permitted defend ourselves"

"Observation: Jedi follow the self-destructive path of pacifism and tolerance. They will not attack first"

"This Jedi is different. Yes, there is a darkness in her. Goto told us to leave the Jedi alone, it is true. But hes said nothing of the Jedi's companions


End file.
